Electronic components are commonly tested using a number of different techniques. For example, an integrated circuit may undergo a structural test on automated test equipment before being incorporated into a larger system, and then may undergo a performance test after being incorporated into the larger system. One challenge of testing electronic components is called no-trouble found (NTF). An NTF occurs when an electronic component passes a standalone structural test, but fails a functional test at a board or system level. Troubleshooting an NTF can be a challenging task, which may be due at least in part to difficulties in correlating structural test results to performance test results.